Dragon Prince and Little Panda
by hanzabilah
Summary: Yifan, seorang pangeran dari Istana Naga bertemu dengan seekor bayi panda yang ditinggal mati ibunya. Yifan merawat bayi panda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga tumbuh dewasa. Bagaimana kisahnya? TaoRis;KrisTao;boyxboy


**Dragon Prince and Little Panda**

 **By:hanzabilah**

 **Summary: Yifan, seorang pangeran dari Istana Naga bertemu dengan seekor bayi panda yang ditinggal mati ibunya. Yifan merawat bayi panda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga tumbuh dewasa. Bagaimana kisahnya?**

 **Disclaimer: Maaf jika semisalnya ada kesamaan inti cerita dg karya author lain. Soalnya saya mendapat inspirasi dari sebuah fanart yg gambarnya Kris (dandanannya kyk Dewa Naga) dan Tao yang jadi panda kecil, pas besarnya dia jadi manusia.**

 **WARNING! TYPO EVERYWHERE. GAJELAS STORYLINE. NO BASH NO COMMENT JELEK. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I LOVE TAORIS BUT I LOVE KIM JONGIN MORE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wu Yifan, adalah anak dari Dewa Naga yang masih berumur 15 tahun. Saat umurnya akan menginjak 25 tahun, dia akan diangkat menjadi penerus kekuasaan Dewa Naga. Hal itu seharusnya menjadi hal yang membahagiakan untuknya, tetapi justru sebaliknya. Ia sangat tak ingin menjadi penerus Dewa Naga. Menurutnya sangat merepotkan menjadi Dewa itu. Ia ingin hidup sebagai orang biasa.

Yifan berjalan disekitar kerajaan Naga yang terletak diatas awan. Yifan sedikit memperhatikan daerah yang berada jauh di bawah awan. Daerah itu ia sebut 'tanah bumi'.

Ia melihat manusia-manusia yang sibuk bekerja menggarap sawah. Ia juga melihat beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian kesana-kemari dan saling berkejar-kejaran. Yifan tersenyum. "Seandainya aku bisa hidup seperti mereka. Tak perlu menjadi Dewa Naga." Gumam Yifan.

Yifan tanpa henti melihat tanah bumi walau awan terus bergerak membawa istana Naga berkeliling ke mana saja. Kemudian, muncul sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Ada seekor bayi panda yang merengek kesana-kemari seperti mencari bantuan. Bayi panda itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan seekor panda besar yang kelihatannya adalah ibunya. Tapi, panda besar itu tak bergerak.

Yifan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa tak ada siapapun, ia turun menuju ke tanah bumi menghampiri panda kecil yang sedang menangis itu.

Yifan mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Perlahan ia menghampiri bayi panda itu yang sedang menangis di samping ibunya. Yifan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata ibu sang bayi panda sudah mati. Mungkin sudah sekitar 2 hari lalu.

Yifan perlahan mendekati bayi panda itu. "Manis, kemarilah." Panggil Yifan. Tetapi bayi panda itu tidak mau mendekat ke Yifan. Yifan menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin menguburkan ibunya, karena kata manusia yang pernah ia dengar, jika tidak menguburkan panda yang sudah mati, nanti akan membawa nasib buruk. Ya, itulah hal yang dipercaya oleh Yifan meskipun ia adalah anak Dewa.

Yifan mengambil pucuk bambu, mencoba memancing bayi panda itu untuk menjauh dari ibunya. BERHASIL! Bayi panda itu mendekat perlahan dan mengambil pucuk bambu yang dipegang oleh Yifan. Dengan lahap ia memakan pucuk bambu itu bagai manusia memakan makanan yang lezat.

Yifan menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan kekuatannya, ia membuat lubang besar di tanah. Kemudian ia mengangkat pelan tubuh ibu panda itu dengan kekuatan telepatinya. Setelah itu ia menutup lubang itu dengan tanah dan tumpukan batu. Dengan cepat Yifan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mengubur ibu panda itu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah bayi panda yang awalnya sedang lahap memakan pucuk bambu ternyata sadar bahwa sosok ibunya tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya.

Bayi panda itu mulai menangis dan berlari kesana-kemari sambil memanggil ibunya. Yifan menahan bayi panda itu kemudian menggendongnya. "Tenanglah. Ibumu sudah tidak ada. Kau harus bida menerima itu." Ucap Yifan.

Bayi panda itu terus menangis. Yifan mengelus lembut kepala bayi panda itu. "Ayo ikut denganku ke istanaku. Aku berjanji akan merawatmu sampai kau besar." Ucap Yifan.

Yifan berkonsentrasi dan wuusshh. Dengan cepat ia terbang mengejar awan yang menjadi tempat dimana istana Naga berada. Yifan mendarat mulus di atas awan dan segera membawa bayi panda itu ke kamarnya.

Yifan memandikan bayi panda itu dengan lembut, menghandukinya, kemudian menyisir lembut bulu bayi panda itu. Tak lupa ia memberi makan bayi panda itu dengan buah-buahan yang segar. Bayi panda itu tentu saja melahap degan semangat buah pemberian Yifan. Yifan tersenyum melihat bayi panda itu yang kelihatannya tak lagi terlihat takut kepadanya.

Bulan-bulan telah berlalu, dan mengganti tahun yang lama menjadi tahun yang baru. Bayi panda yang berumur 5 tahun itu tumbuh menjadi panda manis berumur 7 tahun yang sehat. Semua warga istana Naga dan sekitarnya tau tentang panda yang diberi nama 'Tao' oleh Yifan itu. Banyak yang bilang Tao adalah pemberi umur panjang untuk Yifan. Ayah Yifan tak keberatan Yifan merawat Tao.

Yifan selalu merawat Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yifan selalu mengajak Tao berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana Naga. Mengajari Tao bahasa manusia dan beberapa pelajaran yang Yifan pelajari dari guru dan ayahnya. Yifan tak peduli Tao adalah hewan biasa. Yifan tau, Tao pasti mengerti karena Tao sangatlah cerdas.

Di umur Tao yang ke 10, Yifan memutuskan untuk merubah Tao menjadi manusia. Yifan sudah mempelajari kemampuan untuk merubah Tao menjadi manusia sejak pertama kali ia merawat Tao. Dengan serius ia berkonsentrasi. Dan perlahan semburat cahaya mengelilingi tubuh Tao.

Cahaya itu menjadi sangat terang. Yifan terus menutup matanya, berusaha menjaga konsentrasinya. Ketika cahaya mulai redup, Yifan segera membuka matanya.

Yifan tersenyum bangga karena mantranya berhasil merubah Tao dari tubuh panda menjadi seorang manusia. Berambut hitam pekat, bermata panda, dan berwajah super imut.

"Taotao?" panggil Yifan.

"Eung.." Tao masih memejamkan matanya sambil meringkuk bak janin dalam kandungan. Perlahan Tao membuka matanya. Mata Tao sangatlah cantik. Iris Tao berwarna coklat gelap. Sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari apapun.

"Ge-ge?" ucap Tao.

"Ya Tao. Ini gege. Kemarilah, Taotao."

"Eung gege! Aku.. menjadi manusia!" Tao berlari ke arah Yifan dan segera memeluk Yifan. Yifan balas memeluk Tao dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Taotaoku cantik sekali." Kata Yifan. "Méiyǒu, méiyǒu!(tidak,tidak!) Aku laki-laki, jadi aku tampan!" ucap Tao lalu melepaskan pelukannya kepada Yifan. Tao melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan imutnya.

Yifan gemas melihatnya, ia menepuk pelan kedua pipi Tao sampai kempes. Kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Tao. "Tao, kau imut sekali. Iya iya. Kau tampan." Ucap Yifan. "Lebih tampan dari gege?" "Ya, lebih tampan dari gege."

.

.

Yifan mengirim Tao ke beberapa guru beladiri. Hanya mempelajari selama sebulan saja, Tao langsung ahli memperagakan gerakan-gerakan wushu. Bahkan ia hampir bisa mengalahkan Yifan dan kemudian kalah karena Yifan bisa lebih cepat menyusun rencana ketimbang Tao.

Tiap kali kalah, Tao selalu mendengus kesal dan ngambek dengan Yifan. Kadang mogok makan, bakan sampai tidak mau bicara selama beberapa hari. Tapi, Yifan selalu berhasil membujuk Tao. Dan ketika berhasil dibujuk Tao akan berubah menjadi sangat manja.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, saat ini Yifan sudah berumur 24 tahun. Setahun lagi ia akan menjadi peengganti ayahnya, Dewa Naga. Ia akan memikul beban berat dalam melindungi alam. Tapi, ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiran Yifan. Ketika ia menjadi Dewa Naga, pada saat itu ia juga harus menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya. Yifan tak ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang tak ia cintai. Berkali-kali ia berdebat dengan ayahnya tentang masalah pernikahan ini. Tapi ayahnya selalu bilang, "Tak perlu cinta. Kita para Dewa tidak perlu merasakan cinta."

Ayah Yifan pernah mempertemukan Yifan dengan calon istrinya nanti. Tapi Yifan sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Yifan tertarik kepada seseorang. Tapi ia masih belum yakin apakah itu cinta atau bukan.

Yifan duduk termenung sambil menatap ke tanah bumi. Ya, Yifan tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ini. Baginya menatap ke tanah bumi adalah suatu kegiatam yang bisa menghilangkan rasa stressnya.

"Gege?" panggil Tao.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Tao yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tao terlihat sangat tinggi dan tampan, walau masih ada kesan cantik di wajahnya. "Tao, maaf aku tidak tau kau disini."

"Gege, nǐ méishì ba? (Kau tidak apa-apa?)." tanya Tao penuh khawatir.

Tao duduk disamping Yifan yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Gege. Jawab aku heungg~" bocah berumur 14 tahun itu seketika berubah menjadi manja saat bersama dengan Yifan.

Yifan hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tao. "Gege jahat! Kenapa gege ngga jawab Taotao?"

Yifan tetap terdiam. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ke sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar dipikirannya. "Tempat itu.." gumam Yifan.

Yifan menatap Tao yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang lucu. "Taotao mau ikut gege?"

"Eung? Kemana?"

"Mengunjungi ibu Taotao."

Tao cuma memiringkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk, setuju ikut dengan Yifan. Yifan menggendong Tao ala _bridal style_. Dan, wuuusshhh. Yifan dengan cepat turun dengan mulus ke tanah bumi. Yifan menurunkan Tao. Seketika Tao diam tak bergeming. Ia mengingat betul tempat itu. Tempat, dimana ia kehilangan ibunya. Tao melihat gundukan tanah yang ia tau itu adalah ibunya. Sudah 9 tahun ia tak mengunjungi ibunya, membuat Tao menangis karena mengingat kenangannya dengan ibunya dulu.

"Tao…"

"Tao ingat, ingat tempat ini, gege. Hiks.. Mama dibunuh oleh pemburu di tempat ini. Kemudian mama ditinggal dalam keadaan lemah. Hiks. Mama berusaha melindungi Taotao. Hiks. Taotao rindu Mama.."

Yifan memeluk Tao yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Yifan mengelus lembut rambut Tao sambil sesekali menenangkan Tao.

"Taotao ingat. Mama sering memanggilku Huang Zi. Taotao rindu mama panggil Tao, Huang Zi" imbuh Tao.

"Kalau begitu, nama lengkap Tao adalah Huang ZiTao. Bukannya Tao ingin punya nama lengkap?"

Tao mengangguk. Yifan menyeka air mata Tao. Kemudian mengecup kedua matanya singkat. "Sudah sudah. Jangan menangis, Zitao sayang." Ucap Yifan.

"Tapi, walau mama sudah ngga ada, Tao masih ada gege. Ditempat ini, Tao bertemu dengan gege. Gege sangat sayang kepada Taotao."

Perlahan Tao melepas pelukannya ke Yifan, dan mendekati makam ibunya. "Mama! Itu Yifan gege. Dia yang menguburkan mama jadi mama bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Yifan gege sangat sayang Huang Zi. Gege yang kasih Huang Zi nama Taotao. Jadi, Huang Zi punya nama lengkap kaya manusia-manusia itu. Jadi, Huang ZiTao! Oh iya, Huang Zi sekarang jadi manusia! Huang Zi janji bakal ngelindungi gege! Huang Zi akan selalu melindungi orang yang Huang Zi sayang! Jadi, Mama jangan khawatir ya!"

Yifan sedikit meneteskan air mata ketika Tao mengatakan semua itu di depan makan ibunya. Tao tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Yifan dan langsung memeluk Yifan dengan erat.

"Gege, Taotao sayang gege!"

Jantung Yifan berdetak sangat cepat ketika mendengar perkataan Tao yang dia anggap sebagai ungkapan perasaan untuknya. "Gege juga sangat sayang Taotao. Sangat, sayang. Gege tidak mau menikah dengan wanita lain. Gege.. Gege hanya ingin Taotao."

Tao menatap Yifan dengan polos. Ia tak mengerti maksud Yifan. Yifan menggendong Tao lagi ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya kembali ke Istana Naga, lebih tepatnya ke kamar Yifan. "Gege! Taotao belum sempat.. Hmphh"

Yifan langsung melahap dengan ganas bibir tipis Tao. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan Tao katakan. Ia ingin sekali memakan Tao sekarang. Pertama, ia harus mencicipi manisnya bibir Tao. Tao sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan lelaki yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu.

"Aaakkh, ge-gege!" desah Tao. Yifan menghentikan kegiatan melahap bibir Tao. Nafas keduanya tidak teratur akibat ciuman itu.

"Ge-gege.."

"Duibuqi, Taotao. Gege, tidak tahan lagi. Gege, sangat sayang Taotao. Gege sangat mencintai Taotao."

"Gege, cinta Taotao? Tapi kan. Taotao itu laki-laki. Gege tidak mungkin.. Hmpph!"

Lagi-lagi Yifan melahap bibir Tao dengan cepat, membuat Tao tak menyempatkan diri mengambil nafas banyak. 3 menit mereka berpagutan, Yifan melepas ciuman itu. "Gege tidak peduli. Gege, sangat mencintai Taotao. Apapun yang terjadi, gege hanya mencintaimu. Tao adalah panda kesayangan gege. Jadilah milik gege seutuhnya Taotao!"

Tao hanya menatap sayu Yifan yang menatapnya dengan serius. Tao tak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan Yifan, tapi Tao mengerti jika seseorang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, itu artinya orang itu sangat dan sangat menyayangi dirinya. Tao pun merasakan hal itu, ia sangat, sangat sayang Yifan. Ia sangat nyaman jika bersama Yifan. Yifan adalah malaikat penolongnya.

"Tao, juga mencintai Yifan ge!" ucap Tao.

Yifan tersenyum. Yifan mengelus lembut pipi Tao. "Taotaoku, hanyalah milikku seorang." Ucapnya kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Tao.

Tao memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati ciuman itu. Tak jarang desahan lembut keluar dari mulut Tao sambil menyebut kata 'gege'.

Mereka saling menikmati perlakuan masing-masing. Sampai Tao akhirnya menjadi milik Yifan seutuhnya.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC? Ditambah adegan Lemon atau ga? (?) XD**

 **Ini ff Taoris pertama yang kubuat .**

 **Rasanya garing sih tapi pas aku buat agak nangis gitu bayangin Tao pas ngunjungi makam ibunya #plak**

 **Maaf banget kalo biasa aja. Pas aku ada ide aku langsung kebut semalam gitu buatnya (?)**

 **Maaf juga buat readers yg nunggu kelanjutan ff sebelumnya, aku dah buat kelanjutannya, tapi hardisk laptopku rusak jadi filenya hilang ;^;**

 **Dan mau buat lagi, aku lagi sibuk sama main roleplayer EHEHEHE. Jadi agak lupa jalan cerita lanjutannya gimana ehehehe XD.**

 **For yang udah baca, terimakasih udah mau baca ff abal ini. Tolong jangan lupa RnR nya ya! .**


End file.
